<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Его очередь by alvitka, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389372">Его очередь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvitka/pseuds/alvitka'>alvitka</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020'>fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dildos, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:36:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvitka/pseuds/alvitka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>кинк: вибратор</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Его очередь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>кинк: вибратор</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Избавим тебя от искушения размахивать руками, как ветряная мельница, — разглагольствовал Драко, аккуратно связывая предплечья Поттера широкой лентой. </p><p>— Боишься, Малфой? — поддразнил его Поттер, приподнимая руки, чтобы Драко было удобнее. </p><p>— Только того, что из-за твоей несдержанности все закончится слишком рано. </p><p>Поттер был невероятно тактильным, во время секса постоянно проводил ладонями по телу Драко, чертил щекотные дорожки самыми кончиками пальцев, перебирал волосы. Драко млел и плавился под его прикосновениями, но Поттер, как-то невзначай поинтересовавшийся, не хочет ли Драко его связать — это просто праздник какой-то! На первый раз решили ограничиться минимальной программой. </p><p>— Да я и без рук тебя уделаю!</p><p>— Много болтаешь. </p><p>Драко осторожно вставил кляп в приоткрытый рот Поттера и шевельнул палочкой. Мягкий кляп тут же увеличился, надежно запечатав пространство между языком и небом. Поттер простонал на пробу, звук получился глухим и безумно сексуальным, Драко понравилось. </p><p>Он повалил Поттера на спину, окинул его алчным взглядом и решил не терять времени. Сместился ниже и сосредоточил усилия на пока еще не вставшем члене. Помогая себе рукой, провел языком по всей длине, взял в рот головку и пососал, активно работая губами. Длинно выдохнул через нос и насадился ртом на член целиком, чувствуя, как тот твердеет и увеличивается. Качнул головой вверх-вниз, с усилием сжимая губы на стволе. </p><p>Поттер наверху что-то восхищенно мычал. </p><p>Драко отстранился и полюбовался. Образ Поттера с кляпом, связанными руками и возбужденным членом определенно пополнил его коллекцию эротических фантазий. Раскрасневшийся, тяжело дышащий, он сжимал и разжимал пальцы, будто пытаясь за что-то ухватиться. И смотрел прямо на Драко. </p><p>Не желая его разочаровывать, Драко потянулся и взял с тумбочки небольшой, но мощный вибратор, включил. Комнату наполнило еле слышное монотонное гудение. Драко поводил игрушкой по поджавшемуся животу Поттера, провел вверх, к груди. Очертил круг по ареоле, потер сосок. Поттер требовательно застонал и вскинул бедра. </p><p>— Что, хочешь заполучить эту милую игрушку? Думаю, будет честно, если ты как следует попросишь, мм?</p><p>Поттер иронично на него посмотрел, потом хмыкнул и начал подниматься. Встал на колени и легонько боднул головой плечо Драко. Потерся об него, как большой кот. Потом отодвинулся, развернулся и опустился на четвереньки, неловко опираясь на связанные руки. Оттопырил задницу и несколько раз сжал анус. </p><p>У Драко пересохло во рту. Он сглотнул. </p><p>— Что ж, просьба сформулирована предельно конкретно. </p><p>Он провел вибрирующей игрушкой по внутренней стороне бедра, приставил ее к входу и легонько надавил. Поттер одобрительно замычал и прогнулся еще сильнее. Драко ввел игрушку до упора и помог Поттеру снова лечь на спину. </p><p>Очевидно, вибратор доставлял удовольствие, но его было недостаточно, чтобы кончить. Поттер стонал, перекатывал лохматую голову по подушке и бросал на Драко взгляды, полные обещания. </p><p>Драко перевел взгляд на стоящий член Поттера и облизнул пересохшие губы. Поттер издал вопросительный стон и повел бедрами. Если бы его руки были свободны, но явно помог бы себе сам, но сейчас приходилось ждать. </p><p>Драко начал растягивать себя пальцами, устроившись так, чтобы Поттеру было хорошо видно. Сначала один палец, потом второй, поводить, размять. Поттеру зрелище очевидно нравилось, он стонал все требовательнее и вскидывал бедра. Драко перекинул через него одну ногу, рукой направил член в себя и плавно опустился на него. Привыкнул к новым ощущениям и начал двигаться, сначала не торопясь, но с каждым толчком наращивая темп. Ему казалось, что он ощущает вибрацию от игрушки в заднице Поттера. Вряд ли это могло быть так, но мысль об этом невероятно заводила. </p><p>Поттер вскидывал бедра все быстрее, ломая ритм. Драко чувствовал, что тот уже на грани, и сжал собственный член, начав дрочить быстрыми рваными движениями. </p><p>Поттер все равно кончил первым, но Драко последовал за ним почти сразу. Соскользнул на кровать, пару секунд полежал, переводя дыхание, и потянулся избавить Поттера от вибратора. Потом настал черед кляпа. </p><p>— Охуенно. — первое, что сказал Поттер, как только обрел способность говорить. — Когда ты начал раскачиваться на моем члене, я думал, этот кляп сгрызу и съем, так хотелось сказать тебе, какой же ты красивый. </p><p>Драко закончил распутывать руки Поттера и с довольным стоном улегся рядом с ним. </p><p>— Охуенно. — согласился он. — А в следующий раз моя очередь лежать и ничего не делать. </p><p>— Не вопрос! — улыбнулся Поттер.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>